Hot Cold
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Em uma viagem de férias Tammy e Kenny ficam presos em uma sala de patinação no gelo. Cabe ao casal como vão lidar com a situação. Tammy and Candy


- Cale a boca Cartman – disse Kyle como sempre zangado com as provocações de seu colega.

- Judeuzinho de merda. Sempre querendo ser o certinho e querendo que os outros seja como você. Quando alguém vai contra seus ideais já fica com areia na vagina.

- E você sempre se metendo em encrenca e no final que se da mal e sempre a gente.

- Se a menininha não agüenta a pressão então fique em casa.

- Seu bundão de uma figa.

- É sempre assim? – Tammy pergunta para o seu namorado sobre a discussão de Kyle e Cartman que para o loiro já é comum.

Kenny só balança a cabeça confirmando.

Diversos adolescentes estão em viagem para Soft Resort, um hotel de férias em cima de uma montanha para esquie. Esse foi o premio dos melhores alunos em uma prova. O que Kyle não está satisfeito que Cartman, considerado uns dos piores alunos foi tão bem na prova. Para a sorte seus amigos Stan e Kenny também conseguiram se destacar na prova. Entre outras turmas em diferentes séries está Tammy que está uma série a frente do que os quatro amigos.

É sempre uma questão quem começa mais a discussão entre o fã do nazismo e o judeu. Normalmente são umas provocações indiretas, mas desta vez Cartman estava conversando com Butters sobre seus planos e Kyle que se intrometeu na conversa. Como diz a 3ª Lei de Newton: toda ação a uma reação.

É um dos momentos que finalmente Tammy está conhecendo os amigos de seu namorado pode ter a personalidades deles fazendo as seguintes observações:

Stan é uma pessoa tranqüila bastante sociável que trata seus amigos muito bem. É uma pessoa que quando não gosta de uma coisa faz questão dês expor isso. Parece entre os quatro amigos ele é o mediador entre todos.

Kyle de primeira vista parece uma versão ruiva de Stan, mas demonstra a ser mais politicamente correto entre todos. Sempre querendo passar uma lição de moral e sempre querendo ser o exemplo para todos. Aparentemente ele demonstra uma grande dificuldade em socializar quando o assunto é religião já que é o único judeu de sua turma sendo que a maioria é Católico.

O ultimo amigo Tammy já ouviu falar muito dele, mas é a primeira vez que pode analisar sua personalidade. Uns diziam que era um garoto mimado que faz de tudo para chamar atenção e outros diziam que era um manipulador que fazia questão de usar as pessoas. Mas o que a garota ver é um adolescente reservado que procura ficar na dele. Vendo o mesmo brigar com o Kyle da pra ver que é do tipo de pessoa que não aceita desaforo. Kenny dizia que ele sempre vaiava seu namorado por causa de sua pobreza, mas parece que nos dias atuais respeita mais o amigo. Por algum motivo estranho esse jovem é com Kenny tem mais afinidade.

Por fim seu namorado, Kenny, que pode descrever com poucas palavras: fofo.

- Então fique calado, 'sua puta da sinagoga' – disse Cartman para Kyle.

- Seu filho da puta – Kyle tenta acertar um soco, mas o nazista defende com uma mão.

- Sabe eu não estou com paciência de ficar perdendo meu tempo com você. Então senta no seu lugar ou eu vou ficar nervoso – disse Cartman bem calmo segurando o punho do ruivo.

Kenny e Stan até se surpreende que antigamente Cartman apanharia e ficava chorando, mas parece que aos 14 anos (assim como todo mundo) a puberdade o fez ficar... mais valente... já que não aceita mais apanhar de graça. Claro que tem o fato de ter conseguido emagrecer e crescer mais que os quatro amigos, mas enfim tudo soma que Eric Cartman não é mais uma criança fraca como no passado.

- Ei bundão. Deixe Kyle em paz – disse Stan se levantando para ajudar o amigo.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada hippie. Apenas estou me defendendo – disse empurrando a punho de Kyle e se dirigindo para frente do moreno – por que se está se intrometendo onde não é chamado? Por acaso tem algo que queria me contar?

- Você emagreceu, mas continua o mesmo filho da puta de sempre – disse Stan o encarando – é por isso que até hoje está sozinho.

- E você se preocupa com isso?

- Se você quer que todo mundo pense que você é um viado, então está bom.

- Bem Stan! Você tem moral para falar isso? Você está mais com sua 'putinha ruiva' do que sua namorada mesmo.

- Que tal te acertar a sua cara para tirar a sua folga.

- Está convidado a tentar.

- Espere um pouco – disse Kenny se levantando e tirando o capuz – não estraguem o passeio. Se vocês brigarem aqui ou no hotel vai acabar melando as férias gratuitas de todos.

- O pobre tem razão então sossega o facho – disse Cartman se sentando e retornando a conversa com Butters.

- Beleza então – disse Stan se sentando em um outro banco.

- Obrigado Stan – Kyle senta no lado de Stan agradecendo.

- Sem problemas – disse Stan sorrindo.

Wendy fica indignada pelo fato que seu namorado preferir se sentar junto com seu amigo do que com ela. Tammy fica surpresa como seu namorado conseguiu evitar com possível confronto que acontecesse entre seus amigos. Kenny é como um anjo na terra que consegue acalmar a multidão. Não é muito de falar, mas quando fala é capaz de tocar na alma das pessoas. Tammy está feliz de namorar alguém com essa característica.

* * *

A chegada no hotel foi tranqüila. Chegaram de noite o que limita a ação de diversão de todos. Estão todos de frente de uma lareira conversando. Os namorados estão juntos um aproveitando o calor do outro, exceto Stan e Wendy que estão de mãos dadas. Cartman está mais um pouco mais afastado dos outros tomando seu chocolate quente sossegado.

Muita gente se pergunta como uma criança imperativa e mimada está como um jovem calado e reservado. Até mesmo as roupas agora que antigamente eram cores vivas e forte está usando em grande maioria preto. Muito se pergunta como ele não virou um gótico. Talvez que os góticos não existam mais em South Park (já que dois deles se mudaram e outros dois ficaram desmotivados para continuar o estilo sozinho).

As mudanças físicas de Stan meio que são desagradáveis para o próprio garoto já que está puxando muito a aparência do seu pai. Se deixasse o bigode crescer muita gente chamaria pelo nome de seu pai. Sempre usa a sua antiga toca para tentar diferenciar de seu pai.

O crescimento de Kyle foi prejudicado quando ele fez a negroplastia assim ficando com a menor estatura corporal. Com constantes problemas de saúde fez também ser o mais magro de sua turma tendo assim uma aparência meio que frágil.

Kenny continua usando seu tradicional casaco laranja só que agora proporcional ao seu tamanho já que cresceu. É um fã de rock antigo e usa diversas camisas (pretas ou brancas) com marcas de bandas antigas como AC/DC, Rolling Stones, Nirvana e entre outros. Recentemente está conseguindo eliminar seu antigo ato de criança: 'ler' e 'colecionar' Playboys. Isso graças ao retorno de sua antiga namorada de infância: Tammy Warner. Desta vez o loiro assumiu um namoro sério com a garota.

A conversa está sendo de mais variados tipos, mas Kenny e Tammy se sentem entediados com o rolo de conversa então resolveram sair em busca de algo melhor para fazer. Decidiram patinar no gelo para passar um tempo a sós.

- Vamos Tammy.

- Tou com medo.

- Não é difícil de patinar – disse Kenny já com os patins colocados.

- Eu juro Ken que se eu cair eu vou chutar a sua bunda.

- Eu juro que não vou deixar você cair – se aproxima de sua namorada.

- Ta bom então – da alguns passos tímidos sendo aparado por seu namorado.

- Está vendo não é difícil. É como se andar de patins.

- É verdade – disse sorrindo para seu namorado.

Os dois patinam junto pelo lago interno do hotel. É seu aberto por isso que ambos podem sentir ainda o frio já que estão pouco agasalhados. Misteriosamente tem um tipo de saco de dormi enrolado em um canto perto da entrada.

- Vamos voltar Kenny, está ficando muito frio.

- Ta bom então.

Os dois tiram seus respectivos patins e se dirigem para a entrada, mas quando tentaram abrir a porta a mesma se encontra trancada.

- Mas que porra é essa? – disse Kenny tentando força à porta, mas não está conseguindo – parece que alguém colocou correntes no outro lado.

- Ah Ken. Não seja tolo. Quem faria isso?

O que Tammy não sabe que realmente alguém colocou correntes no lado de fora. Eric Cartman para ajudar da privacidade para o amigo fez isso para deixar os dois com mais privacidade. Claro que se preocupou em deixar um saco de dormir, mas deixou um só para os dois ficaram mais próximo. Conhecendo o Kenny como o garoto conhece pode ver que aquele saco de dormir vai ficar bem... quente.

- Imagino que o mesmo que deixou esse saco de dormir para dois – disse Kenny pegando o presente de Cartman.

- Será que a gente precisa esperar até amanhã para a gente sair daqui?

- Receio que sim Tammy. Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Com você Ken eu fico ao seu lado até no inferno – disse olhando carinhosamente para Kenny fazendo o rapaz ficar colado.

- Ainda bem que temos esse saco de dormir – disse desenrolando e colocando no chão – sente ao meu lado minha princesa – oferece a mão.

- Com muito prazer meu anjo – aceita a mão de Kenny e ambos se sentam no saco de dormir. Ficam bem próximos abraçando um ao outro. Tammy encosta a cabeça no ombro do Kenny – lembra quando a gente começou a namorar?

- Me lembro. Foi bacana, mas quando recebi a fofoca que você era considerado uma vadia eu só foquei em me aproveitar de você. Eu sinto muito.

- Sem problemas. Eu era muito imatura na época. Engraçado foi a gente ter iniciado o voto da aliança graças aos Jonas Brothers.

- Me lembro que praticamente a gente estava como zumbi naquela época.

- Não sei como depois eu não te matei naquela época já que tinha uma estranha doença contagiosa na minha boca.

- Na verdade me matou.

- Como?

- Nada não. Eu só não me lembro do porque a gente tinha terminado.

- Bem tive que mudar. Eu não conseguir me despedir já que você estava doente.

Kenny se lembra nessa época. Não caso ainda não estava doente, mas estava morto (ainda não tinha ressuscitado).

- Pelo menos com mesmo depois de tudo estamos juntos – disse o loiro.

- Verdade.

Os dois se beijam nos lábios. O beijo é simples, apenas para desfrutar de uma forma suave os lábios de um do outro. Isso tudo que inconscientemente abraçam um ao outro para gerar mais calor.

- Está frio – disse Tammy – porque a gente não entra no saco de dormir?

- Concordo.

O casal entra no caso de dormir um se acomodando com a presença do outro.

- Melhorou um pouco – disse Tammy.

**ATENÇÃO DESSA PARTE JÁ INICIA HENTAI DO CASAL, SE NÃO GOSTA DE LER ENTÃO PULE A PARTE**

- Ouvir disser que se a gente tirar as roupas e ficamos abraçados vamos ter um maior aproveitamento de transferência de calor – disse o loiro.

- Isso é algum plano pervertido seu?

- Não – disse olhando para os lados.

- Tudo bem então – disse Tammy se levantando para pouco a pouco tirar sua roupa. Começa com sua blusa e sua calça. Depois tira sua camisa e short, logo seguido por suas roupas intimas assim ficando totalmente nua para o seu namorado.

- Agora é você – disse Tammy voltando rapidamente para o saco de dormir.

- Hã? – disse Kenny saindo do transe – já vou – se levanta e começa a tirar suas roupas. Tira seu casaco laranja e sua calça jeans (desta vez ele não usa uma roupa totalmente laranja). Logo tira sua camisa do AC/DC e sua cueca revelando toda nudez do loiro.

Tammy admira o corpo nu do seu namorado, mas diferente do mesmo conseguiu forças para fazer um pequeno comentário de trollagem sobre o corpo do Kenny naquele exato momento.

- Ta pequeno.

Kenny cobre suas partes intimas com as mãos e retorna para o saco de dormir.

- Isso que ta frio demais.

- Então se aproxime mais de mim.

Os dois ficam juntinhos deitados no saco de dormir. Ambos estão admirando a face do outro em um momento único. Seria bom se tivesse o luxo de dormirem em um quarto de hotel, mas como estão acompanhados pelos seus colegas estão dividindo um quarto com seus amigos. Quem teve a idéia de trancá-los lá fora e de deixar um grosso saco de dormir capaz de aquecer bastante foi uma atitude de um bom amigo.

"Eric. Você é um tremendo de um amigão" pensa o loiro da possível pessoa que pode ter planejado isso.

De repente Kenny sente a mão de sua namorada na sua genitália.

- Tammy – disse surpreso.

- Não é só você que tem alguns planos pervertidos – disse começando a esfregar o pênis do rapaz – ouvir disser que se tiver em constante movimento se aquece mais e pelo jeito está dando resultado – disse segurando e começando a masturbá-lo.

- Oh Tammy – disse gemendo.

- Você parece um anjinho gemendo – disse Tammy aumentando a velocidade.

Quando Kenny ia gemer mais alto Tammy o beijou com mais intensidade e luxuria. Kenny fica em cima de sua namorada para aprofundar mais o beijo e explorar o corpo dela. Tem outro gemido abafado quando sente Tammy arranhando suas costas. O frio do ambiente junto com o calor do saco de dormir e do corpo de sua namorada está uma sensação exótica para ele.

A garota é um ano mais velha do que Kenny e de certa forma isso da uma certa autoridade para o seu namorado. Uma sensação erótica de poder e carinho é bem exótico. Com essa autoridade Tammy puxa o cabelo do loiro para direcionar para os seios da garota. Kenny não perde tempo e saboreia os deliciosos seios de sua namorada com toda vontade e voracidade de seus instintos masculinos.

Seios. Uma das partes do corpo humano que Kenny mais admira de uma mulher. Quantas Playboys ele comprou? Quantas confusões se meteu? Inclusive se drogar com urina de gato para poder ver um pelo par de fartos seios. Estaria mentindo que se negasse que os seios de Tammy foi o que atraiu pela primeira vista.

Mesmo vendo de diferentes formas e diferentes variações. Não consegue enjoar disso. É claro que agora só um par de seios que importa para o loiro. Os seios que justamente está mordendo, lambendo e chupando como se não houvesse amanhã.

Só que Tammy tem outros planos do que só ficar gemendo e tendo seus seios chupados pelo seu namorado. Usando mais outra atitude ousada faz que seu namorado fique deitado para poder saborear o tronco do rapaz assim castigando com arranhos e mordidas. Tudo isso para ver a sinfonia que está sendo formado pelos gemidos altos de seu namorado, que segundo Tammy, se assemelha ao grito dos anjos.

Desce pouco a pouco para conseguir chegar em uma parte do corpo de seu namorado que praticamente está exigindo uma atenção que diferente da brincadeira dita por ela momentos atrás não está nada 'pequeno'. Está como fosse um ser vivo pulsante que já tem vida própria. A única certeza que o sinônimo 'pequeno' já não serve mais para o órgão do rapaz.

- Oh Tammy. Por favor – disse Kenny querendo uma atenção especial para o 'seu' amigo.

Sim a garota logo vai da atenção, mas vai querer um tributo em troca. Se acomodando de uma forma onde possa observar a genitália do Kenny de uma forma mais perto e ao mesmo tempo expondo ao máximo para o seu namorado. Assim começa a realizar um delicioso sexo oral em seu namorado, uma ação meio que a fez ter uma má fama, onde consegue fazer com perfeição. Em retribuição disso Kenny a saboreia usando sua boca na intimidade da morena.

Nove é um numero que de cabeça para baixo se transforma em seis. E quando esses dois números estão juntos já é suficiente para descrever a cena entre si.

Logo os dois chegam ao ápice da relação sexual quando a essência de ambos inunda suas respectivas bocas. Sim os dois atingiram um forte orgasmo juntos, mas ainda não estão satisfeitos. Depois de consumir o elixir produzido do corpo do parceiro, ambos saboreiam em um beijo ardente assim compartilhando seus próprios sabores.

Não tarda muito para o vigor do rapaz está novo em folha. Como o frio da noite e da montanha está sendo feroz não resta escolha para os dois retornarem para dentro do saco para buscar mais calor. Isso pode limitar a criatividade do momento ardente do casal, mas não anula por completo.

Tammy fica deitada de barriga para baixo, enquanto Kenny se acomoda em cima como um pouso forçado assim invadindo o corpo de sua namorada com sua própria carne. Agora uma sinfonia perfeita está sendo realizado pelo casal onde gemidos são emitidos de ambos os lábios. Kenny aproveita para falar juras de amor assim aumentando o romantismo do momento.

Não tarda para os dois pela segunda vez chegando ao ápice, só que desta vez o liquido de Kenny invadindo o interior de Tammy. Uma semente foi implantada dentro da garota, mas não chegará a geminar por não está no período fértil. E mesmo que estivesse às pílulas que a garota toma constantemente com certeza garantiria uma proteção maior.

**ESSA PARTE EM DIANTE NÃO É MAIS HENTAI**

- Eu te amo, meu anjo – disse Tammy.

- Eu te amo, minha princesa – disse Kenny e os dois ficam deitados um abraçando o outro.

Seria bom ficar a noite toda juntos, mas não seria bom para a reputação de sua namorada ser pega dormindo junto com Kenny. Uma sociedade estranha de entender já que incentiva tanto o homem para o sexo, mas condena a mulher que faz sexo. Infelizmente Kenny precisa jogar com as regras da sociedade. Por sorte a porte de entrada não está mais trancado. Reparou isso quando Tammy estava tirando a roupa. Parece que seu amigo pensou em tudo

* * *

Não agüenta mais a situação que vive, pensa Wendy. Dês de criança têm um namoro bastante estruturado e fiel, mas nunca se sentiu feliz com ele. Então para que mais prolongar um relacionamento que pode descrever como falso? Para que continuar com a atuação?

Finalmente conseguiu terminar com seu antigo namorado, Stan. Desta vez conseguiu fazer isso diretamente. Parece que o moreno mesmo aceitou em uma boa já que não questionou nada. Apenas friamente aceitou de uma boa. Parece que há muito tempo se cansou de atuar também, mas não tinha coragem. Ainda por cima parece que Stan sente mais a vontade quando está perto... de um certo alguém do que com ela.

Por fim mesmo assim ainda sente as dores do fim do relacionamento. De terminar que há muito tempo lutou para construir. Todo esforço jogado fora. Wendy está na sala principal derramando suas lágrimas de amargura na mesma sala onde todos estavam conversando antes.

- Por que está chorando? – disse uma voz na escuridão.

De inicio Wendy se assusta e logo se vira para ver que Eric Cartman está confortavelmente tomando um chocolate quente.

- Você se importa? – disse olhando para o moreno.

- É uma grande questão que até faço para mim mesmo. Na minha infância fiz questão de zombar do câncer de mama e também a desmoralizei usando a comunicação de uma forma que até tirei seu cargo como representante do colégio. Sim tinha uma grande satisfação de fazer induzir seu ódio, mas não é esse caso agora. Estou tendo uma curiosidade como alguém que demonstra uma grande confiança e felicidade entrou nessa sala para derramar suas lagrimas sem se preocupar em saber se tinha alguém que a veria chorar.

- Não tive escolha. Todos estão no quarto e não queria chorar na frente de minhas amigas.

- Se você quer chorar as escondidas isso significa uma coisa: você terminou com seu namorado.

- Você se importa com isso?

- Sinceramente não me importo nenhum pouco com isso. Nem sei o porquê estou te perguntando isso – disse se levantando – tenha uma boa noite – começa caminhar.

- Espera. Não vá. Fique.

- Wendy. Eu não sou a pessoa adequada para você desabafar sugiro suas amigas para isso. Elas são melhores do que eu.

- Não é isso. Apenas tenho algumas duvidas.

- Que tipo de duvidas?

- Sente para eu te perguntar algumas coisas.

Eric Cartman se senta novamente na poltrona.

- Antes de responder as suas duvidas quero saber o motivo de suas duvidas.

- Bem quero distrair minha mente com outras coisas.

- Justificável – Cartman sorri.

- Quero saber porque você é agora tão reservado?

Cartman a olha tentando entender o motivo da pergunta.

- Tipo não mesmo na minha conta, mas você quando era criança você queria chamar atenção de todos e agora quase quer passar despercebido só trocando palavras com outras pessoas quando é necessário ou quando está discutindo com alguém.

- Hã muito tempo cansei do jeito onde era tratado. Eu sei que aprontei muito na minha infância e fiz coisas bem... malignas, mas apenar de tudo me sentia injustiçado. Tipo Craig, Clyde e muitos outros garotos aprontavam tanto como eu, mas mesmo assim eram aceito por todos. Então cansei de ser o excluído e lutei para mudar esse quadro. Eu passei ser mais reservado, lutei para emagrecer, passei usar mais roupas pretas para não chamar mais atenção. Claro que de vez em quando eu manipulo alguém, mas cansei de tentar agradar um bando de pessoas que só pensam no próprio nariz.

- Muitas vezes tinha impressão que você seria gótico.

- Tinha projetos de ser um, mas quando... uma pessoa se mudou perdi o interesse de ser um. E agora você? Por que só agora caiu a ficha e terminou com Stan?

- Tipo pensava que ele era o amor de minha vida. Sempre achei bem bonitinho quando nós éramos criança e coloquei na cabeça que faria ele ser meu nem que seja na marra. E conseguir, mas por fim tudo isso não valeu a pena.

- Tenho uma pergunta básica: você conseguiu curar o Stan por completo aquele problema de vomitar?

- Não. Eu conseguia beijá-lo, mas não por muito tempo já que ele vomitava.

- Agora já entendi – disse Cartman levantando e se aproximando de Wendy.

- O que está fazendo?

- Resolvendo o seu problema. Sei porque está chorando por causa do Stan. Você nunca sentiu desejada por seu namoradinho. Até me lembro que você procurou o Token para sentir isso, mas o neguinho também não conseguiu isso.

- Isso é absurdo.

- Então por que está corando com minha aproximação?

- Está calor.

- Pois vai ficar mais quente.

- Saia de perto de mim.

- Eu sou autoridade aqui – disse fazendo Wendy se tremer.

- Pare – disse tentando se afastar – por que isso agora?

- Porque estou com vontade.

- Isso é estranho. Você nunca namorou ou ficou com ninguém.

- Correção. Nunca namorei ou fiquei com alguém aqui em South Park.

- Mas porque...

Wendy não consegue terminar de falar já que Cartman a beija. Um beijo tão intenso que Wendy não está acostumada, mas pouco a pouco está se rendendo ao beijo. Eric estava certo, mas não falou com as palavras certas: Wendy queria ser amada.

E finalmente encontrou um disposto a isso. Alguém que aprontava muito com ela, mas eram atitudes desesperada para chamar atenção da morena. Alguém que foi o único que a garota sentiu como se tivesse borboletas no estomago. Alguém que roubou o primeiro beijo e agora está dando um delicioso troco. Com direito a um delicioso sabor de chocolate quente.


End file.
